


To The Rhythm of the Clock

by Annide



Series: 1998, or the year everything changed [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: The Burrow's story: The months following the Battle as seen through the events at the Burrow.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 1998, or the year everything changed [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/209426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	To The Rhythm of the Clock

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny: Mortal Peril

It was quiet in the Burrow. Everyone had left a few weeks ago to hide at aunt Muriel’s house. The only sounds came from the ghoul way up in the attic, and the gnomes out in the garden having a last bit of fun before sunset. It was so peaceful, you could almost think there wasn’t a war going on somewhere out there. Without people around, the clock was the only sign that anything was wrong with the world.

Arthur, Bill, Percy: Work / Molly, Charlie, Ron, Ginny: School / Fred: Lost / George: Mortal Peril

The sun had just gone up. It was a new day at the Burrow. No one was back yet, nothing had changed since the previous day. Nothing except for the movement of the hands on the clock. Movement that made it clear something big had happened. Something that would change all of their lives forever. Something that was both good and bad. Good enough to make most of them safe again. But terribly bad for the twins.

Fred and George had been the cause of most of the noises in this house ever since they’d been born. Two boys at once, when Arthur and Molly already had three still at home. And there would still be two more before any of them started school. Noise had become constant. If anyone had thought Charlie was a handful, it was nothing compared to either of the twins. Either one was a lot to handle, but paired together it was lucky Molly had help from her oldest sometimes.

It was hours before anyone came back home and disrupted the uncharacteristic silence that had reigned in the house for the past month. They only barely did though. Molly, Charlie and Ginny walked in without a word. Still too much in shock and drained of energy from the Battle and everything that followed to talk. It wasn’t until Molly saw the clock that noise filled the place once more.

She fell to her knees in front of it, letting out a wail of grief that pierced through her children’s hearts. Charlie ran to her, wrapping her in his arms, rubbing his hand in her back, shushing her, comforting her the best he could. But how was he supposed to do that when he felt just as heartbroken as she was? He couldn’t fix the pain of losing one of her children. He never could. He could barely hold it together himself, clinging to anything that could make life just a little more bearable. They’d just won the war, yes, but their grief enveloped them and washed over everything else.

Ginny was frozen in place. She stood there and watched as her mother fell apart right before her eyes. She didn’t know what to do, what to say. She’d just lost one of her big brothers, another was apparently still in danger, which was news to each of them, and she was on the verge of falling apart herself. How could this be? The clock had to be wrong. But the clock was never wrong. If the clock said George was in mortal peril somehow, then he was. She ran up to her room, buried her face in her pillows and screamed. It was the only thing she could think to do, the only thing that made her feel even a fraction better.

When Ron made it back late in the evening, Molly was sitting in the living room, letting out the occasional sniffle, Arthur holding her close, his eyes red from crying. Ginny had fallen asleep late in the afternoon, after screaming for what had seemed like an eternity. Charlie was in the kitchen, cooking.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t want mom to have to worry about making food for everyone, so I’m preparing stuff in advance. It’s what people do in some traditions. Can’t hurt.”

“Do you need any help? It’d have to be something simple though, cause I don’t know how to cook.”

“It’s not all that different from potions.”

“You know I’m lousy at potions, right?”

“You want to help or not?”

Neither of them could sleep. They kept cooking well into the night, as if they hadn’t just fought a big battle overnight. Their parents went to bed and they kept going, dreading the moment they’d have to go upstairs themselves. The less they saw of the house the better. They could barely stand being there at all. It was filled with memories in which Fred had a prominent role. Everywhere they looked they were reminded of something that happened with him there, with the whole family together and happy. The Burrow was missing a piece of itself. Like one of his organs had been taken away and it had to learn how to keep living without it.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny: Home / Fred: Lost / George: Mortal Peril / Ron: Traveling

Rain spat against the windows as the house filled with guests. Arthur and Molly ran up to their room, drained from the funeral itself, unable to get themselves to stay around all these people for the reception. The Burrow could barely contain everyone and yet it felt empty. Fred and George’s absence caught in the throat of their friends and family as they gathered to mourn the former’s demise.

Emotions were running high. People fought, people cried, people laughed even. It was only the first of what would be many funerals for them all. Fred’s closest friends were the Gryffindor quidditch team, most of which had never set foot at the Burrow before.

Lee, his boyfriend, took it the hardest, losing it in front of everyone and having to duck out early with Angelina. Oliver was by far the most uncomfortable there, until Percy fixed things between them. Harry stayed with Ginny, trying his best to comfort her in a moment where he himself could barely keep the pain from breaking him. Alicia almost didn’t come, but Katie had insisted that leaving her room at St Mungo’s would be good for her. She’d even gotten her a wheelchair and figured everything out to get them there.

It warmed Charlie’s heart to see them all there. He’d been on the team with them and had missed them since leaving Hogwarts. He wished they’d stayed in touch more, but life had gotten in the way. It was sad that they’d been brought back together in such a time, but being around them again did help comfort him. Which was the whole point of a funeral.

Arthur eventually came back down when the crowd had somewhat become sparse. He thanked everyone for being there and shared memories of his son with a few people. It made him feel a little better. He couldn’t help worrying about his wife. She’d always been so much stronger than he was, holding their family together through thick and thin. He’d admired her strength from the moment he met her all these years ago and it hurt to see her completely heartbroken like this. He could barely hold back his own tears every time he took a look at the clock, each time hoping George’s hand would’ve moved.

Ginny ended the night curled up next to her mother. They both fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, cheeks still wet from tears they couldn’t believe they were still able to produce.

Arthur, Percy: Work / Molly, Bill, George, Ginny: Home / Charlie: School / Fred: Lost / Ron: Traveling

“Ginny! Come look! The clock, it changed!”

It was a few days after Fred’s funeral. Molly was cleaning up in the kitchen after lunch. Ginny hadn’t even come down to eat, she herself barely had a few bites. She didn’t have much of an appetite these days. Arthur was hardly ever home, coming back late from work. He threw himself into it just to avoid thinking about what happened. Charlie had left for Hogwarts to help repair the damage from the Battle. Ron was in Australia to help Hermione get her parents back. Bill and Percy had their own places to stay at, and they never visited. Molly did see Percy every week now, but it wasn’t the same. The Burrow felt empty with no one coming and going constantly, no one running around, no one even talking really.

Ginny ran down immediately when she heard her mother call for her. It had taken her by surprise. They mostly kept to themselves, in silence, both grieving on their own. She stopped next to Molly and smiled weakly as she stared at the clock in her turn. Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead and put her arm around her shoulders, pulling her in against her. George wasn’t in mortal peril anymore. They had no way of knowing what had changed, but whatever caused this change, they were grateful for it.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy, George, Ginny: Home / Charlie: School / Fred: Lost / Ron: Traveling

Molly always brightened up when Teddy was there. It reminded her of a simpler, happier time, when all the kids were small. When they depended entirely on her and never put themselves in too much danger. Now they were spread out all over the world and she had no idea how any of them were doing. And she was too broken herself to make much of an effort to find out. She was trying her best, but some days she doubted it was enough.

Arthur stood by the window. They’d finished eating dinner a while ago and Harry and Ginny were outside, having what looked like an unpleasant conversation. He hated seeing them like this. They were both family to him and he’d hoped winning this war against Voldemort would reunite them and bring happiness back into their lives. Alas, they’d gotten back together, holding on to each other for comfort, but they couldn’t make each other happy. They couldn’t make each other anything.

Not a word was spoken when Ginny came back inside. She rushed past them, a piece of paper in hand. She looked sad, but her eyes weren’t red and puffy like they’d been so often in the past three weeks. There was just as much relief as there was sadness in her expression. She was closing a chapter of her life and moving forward. She’d tried to get back to the life she used to have, but she was a different person now. If she was ever going to get herself back together, she needed to accept that. Even if it meant having to face everything alone.

“I’m sorry to end the evening like this, I didn’t mean to be such a downer.”

“It’s alright, Harry. We’re all doing the best we can.”

“You’re all welcome at Grimmauld Place, whenever you feel like getting out of this house, you know. If the memories here get too much, you can come over any time, I have plenty of room.”

“And if you ever feel alone in that big house, all by yourself, don’t hesitate to visit either.”

“Of course.”

Harry picked Teddy back up, said goodbye to Molly and left. Arthur joined his wife in the living room. He needed to be stronger. Like Harry was. He may work even more than Arthur did, but he still put Teddy above himself. He’d never had his father around, had grown up in a terrible, abusive environment, and yet was already a great parent after only three weeks. Arthur felt guilty that he couldn’t do the same. He worked more than ever too, and he did his best to be there for his wife, but he wished he could find the strength to help his children too.

Even if he couldn’t find a way to get George to open the door, or if Ron was abroad, or Charlie seemed to be doing pretty well, there were still three more who needed him. He could visit Bill and Percy more. And most importantly, there was Ginny. She was right here, living in this house with him, and yet he felt helpless to do anything for her. He didn’t know what to say to her, didn’t know how to interact with her. It felt like each of their grief was creating a barrier between them, making it that much more difficult to simply talk to each other.

Arthur, Bill, Percy: Work / Molly, George, Ginny: Home / Charlie: Hospital / Fred: Lost / Ron: Traveling

It was late in the afternoon and it was a particularly hot day for June. When Molly had walked past Ginny’s room earlier, she could hear her sigh and turn over in bed. Her daughter mostly lied down all day, and sometimes went out at night. They could hear her wake up screaming every once in a while, day or night. It tugged at Molly’s heart, but she didn’t know what to do to help.

They’d set up a table outside, hoping to catch a breeze. Molly was drinking homemade lemonade with Fleur, who had taken to visiting them every week. Molly was glad for it, she loved spending time with her daughter-in-law now that she’d gotten to know her a little better. But every time Fleur came, she wished Bill would be with her and she was constantly disappointed.

Fleur was their only visitor. Everyone else Molly and Arthur saw, they had to meet outside of the Burrow. This house used to be where everyone came, a unifying place for their friends and family. They would gather to celebrate and mourn, to plan a fight and to stay safe. It seemed now that too many terrible things had happened. All the comfort and cosiness were ruined by the memories of all those they’d lost. No one wanted to set foot there anymore.

Did they think it was any easier for Molly to be there every day? Did they think she couldn’t see the burn marks on some of the chairs in the kitchen from when the twins tried to bake cookies when they were 8 years old? Or the bloodstain on the couch from when George lost his ear? Did they think she couldn’t smell that characteristic smell their room always had even through the closed door? Did they think it didn’t hurt her to walk through her empty house every day? She had so many memories of all of her children there. Good and bad. But all of them always here, together. They always came back here no matter what. Except now. Not only did Fred not come back home, none of his brothers did.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy, Ginny: Home / Charlie, George: Work / Fred: Lost / Ron: Traveling

Arthur and Molly were completely taken by surprise when someone knocked on their door on the first day of August. Fleur wasn’t coming that day. They both rose from the couch, hoping one of their sons would be on the other side of the door. Part of them knew it wouldn’t be them, that none of their children would knock and wait, but they still hoped.

It still brought them joy to see one of Ron and Ginny’s friends coming. Their daughter needed something to help her get out of her rut, to cheer her up. Someone to talk to maybe. A friend. It warmed their hearts and made them feel better themselves to see Ginny outside in the summer sun with Seamus. They’d been worried about her this past month, but this weekend visit reassured them. She really seemed to be trying. She was doing the best she could and having someone there with her, to curb the loneliness a bit, helped. It was exactly what she needed, though she couldn’t get herself to ask for it.

“Thank you, Seamus. For reaching out to Ginny, she really needed a friend here.”

“I really needed a friend too, Mrs Weasley.”

“I guess we all do right now. Things aren’t as easy and happy as we thought they’d be. I’d forgotten what it was like after the last war.”

“We had to believe everything would be good and full of joy to get us through it. It’s what made it possible for us to never give up and keep fighting until we won.”

“You’re probably right.”

“Ginny’s strong. And she has people. A lot of them. She’ll be okay, we’ll all be.”

Molly smiled. Of course they would. She was starting to believe it now. As she grieved Fred and got closer to accepting what happened, more aware of how everyone else still alive around her was doing, she realised time was what they all needed. Her sons would come back, they just had to be away for a while. Her daughter was fighting like hell to get herself back on track. They were all dealing with the aftermath as best as they could. And they all knew they could always lean on each other when they were ready to reach out.

Arthur, Bill, Percy, George, Ron: Work / Molly: Home / Charlie: Hospital / Fred: Lost / Ginny: School

Molly was back to her old routine. Arthur was at work, all the children were either at work or Hogwarts, and so she was alone at home. It was comforting in a way. Life went on. Summer had gone by, the dust from the Battle had settled and everything was going back to normal. She went through her day like any other, only interrupted when she heard the clock move. Charlie was at the hospital again. She hoped he’d only gone with a coworker and not for himself, but she knew he would be fine either way. Otherwise, the clock would’ve given him a much more worrying status.

She used to worry a lot at the beginning. Charlie’s hand was so frequently pointing to hospital and there was nothing she could do with him so far away in Romania. It was part of the job, he’d explained to her, working with dragons was dangerous, sometimes the young don’t understand humans aren’t fireproof. Nothing truly reassuring to a mother. Then he’d promised to send her a letter every time he went to the hospital, whether because he was hurt or just accompanying someone else, just to let her know he was fine. She didn’t need it as much now, but it ensured that he didn’t forget writing to her, and she enjoyed reading about his adventures. It distracted her from her mundane life for a few minutes. And she liked how happy he sounded, how his passion for the work he did transpired through his writing.

Charlie had the riskiest job of all of her children and, yet, he was the one she worried the least about. He was always alright. Physically and mentally, somehow, he always found a way to be okay. Molly admired that about him, but also knew a little of that must’ve come from her. From the strength she always tried to show her children. She’d always done her best to protect them and give them everything they needed. Arthur had always brought joy and optimism into their lives. Always seeing the light, always trying to learn more things that could help find solutions, even when it infuriated her. Charlie had inherited the best of the two of them. The strength, the caring, the optimism. She knew he’d always be there to bring the family back together, even if she ever got too old to do it herself.

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Fred II: Hospital / Fred: Lost

The Weasley’s New Year’s Eve gathering had been a success. Everyone was together and happy. And it only got better when Angelina’s water broke. All of the guests left in a hurry, most headed to St Mungo’s. The Burrow’s lights were left open. The entire place was a mess that would have to be cleaned up in the morning. There were plates and glasses discarded everywhere, and food on the table. Toys seemed to have spread out across the entire house, scattered in all kinds of places except the playpen that stood forgotten in a corner of the living room.

Hours passed. The sun rose up silently, reflecting on the snow outside and highlighting the remnants of the party. It was late in the afternoon when the clock chimed. The sound filled the house. It hadn’t done so in a long time. But there it was again. The cheery chime of the clock that always came when a new hand appeared. Somewhere out there, the Weasleys were celebrating the arrival of a new member of the family.


End file.
